Hora de comer
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: Para algunos representa un descanso, para otros una charla con amigos, pero para Hermione Granger tiene un significado especial


Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugaresmencionados me pertenece, son de JK Rowling. Sólo de la idea me hago responsable.

Bien, éste fic ya lo había publicado hace mucho tiempo (de hecho fue el primero), pero le ha llegado la hora de una correción.

* * *

Hora de comer

Son las once y treinta, los alumnos de sexto año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de la casa de Griffindor, se encuentran finalizando una tediosa clase de Historia de la Magia.

En uno de los últimos bancos se puede observar a un chico de pelo negro azabache profundamente dormido, una castaña muy concentrada tomando nota de todo lo que dice el profesor y un pelirrojo bastante inquieto.

—Ron, ¿puedes dejar de moverte? No puedo tomar nota —le dice Hermione Granger en un tono de voz que denota mucha molestia a su compañero, que hora ha comenzado a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, mientras agita inconscientemente sus piernas.

—Lo siento Hermione —contesta nerviosamente Ron Weasley, quien, aunque lo intenta, no puede calmar su ansiedad —, es que ya no lo aguanto más.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que no aguantas más? —pregunta la muchacha fingiendo enojo.

—¡El hambre, Hermione, el hambre!, creo que si no como algo pronto voy a morir.

La castaña le lanza una mirada reprobatoria, pero no puede evitar sonreír al ver la cara de desesperación de su amigo.

—¡No te rías de mi! Estoy hablando en serio—le reprocha Ron cabizbajo.

Hermione intenta no sucumbir ante esa imagen y busca en vano concentrarse nuevamente en la explicación del profesor Binns.

—Herms, ¿no sabes que hora es? —pregunta Ron muy por lo bajo.

—Las once y media, Ron —contesta sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Herms, ¿me dices que hora es ahora?.

—Las doce menos veinticinco, Ron.

—Herms, ¿falta mucho para que termine la hora? —Ron cada vez se acerca más a Hermione con el objetivo de asegurarse de que ella lo escucha.

—No Ron, faltan veinte minutos —responde Hermione que comienza a exasperarse por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

—Ah, esta bien —su tono de voz denota tristeza.

—Herms...

—¡No Ron, no falta mucho para que termine la hora! —lo corta antes de volver a escuchar la pregunta, y se gira para que él pueda ver su expresión de enfado y deje de interrumpirla; pero al voltearse y quedar frente a frente se da cuenta de lo cerca que están uno del otro y no puede impedir sonrojarse y posar su mirada en esos labios que tanto le gustan.

Por su parte, Ron se encuentra perdido en los hermosos ojos de su amiga, mientras medita la posibilidad de besarla allí mismo y acabar con la farsa en la que se ha convertido su amistad.

Cuando por fin llega a esa conclusión...

Suena la campana que indica el final de las clases de la mañana.

¡Mierda!es lo primero que piensa Ron, pero luego recuerda la razón por la que estuvo molestando por más de una hora a Hermione y sale disparado en dirección al Gran Salón.

—¡Por fin, hora de comer!

—¿Ya termino la clase? —Harry Potter ha despertado después de una reconfortable siesta y la primera visión que tiene al abrir sus ojos es la de una cabellera roja alejándose del salón.

—Sí, y será mejor que vayamos rápido a almorzar, antes de que Ron se devore hasta los manteles.

Mientras tanto, Ron se halla en la mesa de Griffindor sirviéndose toda la comida que es capaz de soportar su plato.

Luego de unos instantes, llegan a su lado sus dos mejores amigos y se sientan junto a él.

—Ron, no puedes comer tanto, te va a hacer mal —comenta Hermione al mismo tiempo que se sirve un trozo de pastel de papas.

—Gemf, gafias pof peocupafte pof mi —responde Ron con la boca llena, como siempre —, pefo no hafe falta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese comportamiento totalmente reprobable y que tanto detesta.

Ya se que no hace falta Ron, pero me preocupo porque eres mi amigo.

En ese momento se oye un ruido parecido a una tos y tanto Ron como Hermione voltean para contemplar a un Harry con las mejillas sonrosadas y algo ahogado. Cuando por fin logra recuperarse se dirige a Hermione.

—En serio Herms, no se como consigues entender lo que dice Ron cuando habla con la boca llena. ¡Es simplemente imposible!

—Bueno, es que... Yo —en ese momento aparece su salvación, o al menos eso es lo que ella cree.

—Hola chicos —una joven pelirroja se acerca a saludarlos —, ¿de qué hablaban?

—Hola Ginny, estábamos discutiendo cómo es que hace Hermione para entender lo que dice tu hermano cuando habla con la boca llena —Harry le dirige una mirada cómplice a la chica, quien enseguida la capta.

—Ah, bueno, creo que eso es un misterio también para mí —dice tomando asiento junto a su amiga que la observa con genuino odio irradiando de sus ojos —. Así que, ¿por qué no compartes el secreto con nosotros Herms?

Para este momento, Hermione se encuentra roja como un tomate, y Harry y Ginny intentan retener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reír. El único que parece no darse cuenta de nada es Ron, que esta muy concentrado en terminar su tercer plato de comida.

Entonces alza la vista para ver a sus amigos y se percata de que observan a Hermione como si estuvieran en medio de un interrogatorio.

—¿Qué fanfo mifan a Gemf? —pregunta, medio intrigado, medio molesto.

—¿Qué?-exclaman Harry y Ginny al unísono con cara de no haber entendido ni media palabra.

Pero una vez más Hermione es quien sacia sus dudas.

—Ron dijo: ¿qué tanto miran a Herms?, ¿tan difícil es eso de entender? —su voz suena algo enojada, en parte por las preguntas de sus amigos y también porque se está reprimiendo a ella misma por contestarles.

—Ah... Claro —Harry y Ginny suenan entre divertidos y sorprendidos ante la capacidad de comprensión de su amiga.

—Bueno, creo que yo me voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca, tengo que sacar algunos libros para comenzar con la redacción de Snape...

—Claro Hermione, pero la próxima no te salvas —le dice Harry en susurro que solo ella alcanza a oír.

Sin más que agregar, se levanta de la mesa, pero cuando está recogiendo su mochila escucha esa voz que no importa si tiene la boca llena o no, provoca un efecto relajante y a su vez exasperante en ella.

—Gafias Gemf... pof todo.

Contemplando las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos al no haber comprendido una vez más las palabras de Ron, Hermione sale del Gran Salón y se dirige hacia la biblioteca, sin embargo, cuando llega al lugar se recuesta sobre la pared y se desliza lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso de piedra.

Es allí donde medita sobre lo sucedido, y se da cuenta de que sólo a Ronald Weasley es capaz de perdonarle un acto tan horroroso como lo es hablar con la boca llena, ya que solamente él puede verse tan tierno al hacerlo, aún con los pequeños trozos de comida que escapan por la comisura de sus labios y amenazan con acabar sobre su túnica.

Es allí también, donde se dedica a decirle al aire lo adorable que se ve cuando habla, mastica e intenta sonreír al mismo tiempo. Y agradece enormemente el hecho de haberse tomado la molestia de aprender ese "lenguaje" que maneja de manera tan diestra su querido pelirrojo.

Porque cada vez que lo escucha hablar así, viene a su mente la imagen del expreso de Hogwarts acompañada por la de un niño pelirrojo con hollín en su nariz y una rata en su regazo, que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pronunciar su nombre a la vez que mastica un gran número de ranas de chocolate.

—Won Weafley...

* * *

Ufff ¡esto verdaderamente necesitaba unas cuantas correciones! y aún así no estoy del todo convencida.

En fin, ya lo saben, se acepta cualquier tipo de críticas.


End file.
